The Shape Shifter
by Coran C Night
Summary: Ok so this is a new story I'm working on and I hope you all enjoy it. Arabella is one of the only shape shifter left in the world and she is the best shape shifter, but she finds out some alarming things. Will she survive? enjoy and please review.
1. Betrayed and reunited

**A/N: ok this story just jumps right into the story I promise you will find out everything you should know about all of the characters soon. :-)**

* * *

I was flying Ariel to safety when I saw something coming toward us up ahead. I landed in one of the many trees that were passing us by as we flew. I shape shifted back into a human and told her not to say anything or move no matter what. At first she didn't agree, but I had convinced her in no time.

I jumped down from the tree and ran about 50 yards in the form of a wolf away from where Ariel was hiding. They were after her but they wouldn't get her, they would get me instead. Of course not without a fight.

Once I was in my hiding place among the trees I resumed my human form and waited for one of them to get close enough.

They stopped their horses about 5 yards from where I was hiding and one of them dismounted his horse and started walking into the forest.

I looked past him, at his companions and thought I saw someone I knew but that was impossible, I shook my head to rid the thought.

_**He's dead, Arabella and he's never coming back.** A voice inside my head scolded me.__ **Even if he was still alive he would never involve himself with these kinds of people, no I knew he would never do that to me, not after what happened 5 years ago.**_

As the man got closer I heard him call back to his companions, "I think they landed somewhere over here!"

**_Yes, come this way and see just how right you are_.** I thought with a smile on my face that was not my own. _**Just a few more steps and I'll have him.**_

He was no more than 3 feet away and I leaped at him from my hiding place, dagger in hand and I thrust it into the man's heart and he fell down like a big rag doll. The others came after me, but I was quicker then they. I raced past them and took one of their horses and rode off to where I had left Ariel. When I got there she was gone, there was only a note written in her hand that read:

**Arabella,**

**I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer knowing what I have done. I'm very sorry for what is about to happen to you. I hope that if you survive someday you will forgive me. They weren't after me at all. They were after you and I led them right to you and I feel terrible about this but I had no choice. I hope that I will get the chance to explain it to you one day. For now though, I will stay with my mother until I can recover. I thank you for all that you've done for me. I'm a terrible friend but I have to go now or they'll catch me too. Goodbye I hope this is not the end.**

**Love always,**

**Ariel**

I sighed and put down the note that Ariel had written. _**So, the only reason why I flew this way was so that I could fall to my fate that was set up by my dear friend, Ariel.**_

"I'm sorry Ariel," I whispered silently to myself, "but there is no forgiveness in this, not now and not ever I'm afraid, for I may not live to see the end of this tale."

Then I heard the men shouting and coming closer to me, but I didn't care, "Let them come." Then I grabbed my sword that was resting on the saddle, its smooth handle comforting me as I dismounted and ran toward the voices coming to get me, leaving the note on the ground to be forgotten.

I sliced the first man across his stomach and he went down, the second man was prepared for my attack and it was a little more difficult to defeat him but only a little. In no time at all he was next to his companion on the ground.

I went through many of the men that came towards me without hesitation. Then, my best friend, the man who I had known to be dead for almost 5 years started to come at me and with my sword raised to strike we both froze, standing looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

I lowered my sword and whispered ,"It can't be, your suppose to be dead." So quietly that I was surprised he answered

"Does it look like I'm dead Arabella?", his voice lingered on my name so beautifully that it didn't seem like he was on the wrong side after all and I wanted to run to him and hug him and ask him where he had been all these years.

All I could manage to whisper back to him was,"coran." Then someone hit me on the back of my head and everything went dark.

. . . . . . . . . . .

When I awoke I had no idea if it were night or day, or where I was. I knew of some things that were certain: my head really hurt, I was in serious trouble, my best friend was alive and on the wrong side, and that there could be a small possibility that my beloved was still alive as well.

I tried to move but I couldon't move my hands from behind my back. I couldn't even shape shift. I rolled over to find that I was in a grand bedroom and I was laying in a fourposter bed.

Nothing else was running through my mind sat for the fact that my best friend was alive and the other half of my soul; my heart could be alive as well.

**_No! Stop it! He's not coming back, its been 5 years and he has been dead a long time._** I thought harshly to myself to stop the images racing through my mind and failed. **_But_ **_**Coran is alive so maybe Gale is too.** _

"stop it just go away I don't want to feel anymore of the pain that I felt long ago." I whispered silently to myself.

"Well if you really want me to go away I will but I don't recommend you send me away. pleast don't cry." A deep, rich, familiar voice whispered right beside me. It was Coran, and he was wiping away my tears with the edge of his sleeve.

I pulled away from him and turned to look, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working for _them_ now." I hissed the word _'them'_ on my tounge, for Alem's men took my best friend and my love away from me, or so I was led to believe for the past five years.

"Well see, that's just a cover up, I would never go against you Arabella. You should know that I could never do anything like that to you. I mean come on you're my best friend." Coran said so sincerly that it almost sounded pleading, almost, but I ignored that.

"Then why don't you leave them and help me get out of this place."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave. It's complicated." Coran didn't look at me as he said these words.

"What do you mean you can't leave, of course you can." Then I added hesitantly, "unless there's something your not telling me."

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." I could hear the sorrow in his voice and I wanted so much to comfort him but I had to get out of here. I needed to distract him so I could get my pocket knife out of my right sleeve. Coran got up and started pacing around the room.

"Who would understand better than me? I mean what could possib-"

"I told you it's complicated and no one will understand! Just drop it ok!"

"OK, I will just calm down. It'll be ok, trust me." **_Just a few more seconds and I'll be free of these ropes._**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Its just . . ." Coran's voice trailed off and he just stood there looking at the door like something or someone was out there and he needed to get there.

"Its just what Coran? What's keeping you here? It can't be that you actually like it-" I stopped short when I saw the look he gave me.

**_Yes! I'm free! Now all I have to do is get past Coran. Hmmm . . . Aha! I've got it! _**"You know what Coran if you're not going to tell me why you 'can't' leave then fine! Just leave this room and leave me to my fate. I'm sure your boss will be very pleased that you've finally caught one of the only shape shifters left in the world and whats more, it just so happened to be the best shape shifter there is out there!"

"Arabella I-"

"Just leave Coran! You've done enough. Now go!" I know that shouting at him would cost me later if I ever got out of this place butI didn't want him to get hurt because of me, plus he's working for the enemy now, whether its just a cover up or not.

Coran stood there, his eyes wide with shock, "Fine if thats the way you want it I'll leave you alone and tell my boss that I have caught the best shape shifter." Coran sounded really put out and I felt bad about that but I couldn't help that just now. Coran looked at me for a little while longer, shighed a deep sigh of stress and addness which hurt me even more,and left the room. **_I'm sorry but this is how its going to be. At least for now._**

As soon as Coran left the room I quickly and quietly got up from the bed and made my way acrossthe roomto the closet. At the back of the closet somewhere there was a secret door that led to a passage way that had long been forgotten.

I remember coming to this nansion so many times long ago to visit a friend that used tolive here. Those days were sofar into thepast that I had almost forgotten about it. No one knew about the secret passage way, not even Coran. So I thought.

It took me longer then expected to find the opening but I finally found it. I had just enough time to close the closet door and stilll hear and see everything when the main door to the room opened.

Coran and a few others walked in the now empty room. I could clearly see the relief on Coran's face.

**_So Coran was on my side after all._**

"Where did she go! Coran where is she! You never should have left her alone, you fool!" The man closest to Coran shouted at him.

"Relax Kasim, she can't have gotten far. There's only one way out of here." Coran's voice was calm.

"Quickly find her and bring her back alive! NOW!!" With a stern look at Coran, Kasim ordered the rest of the men who set out at once to find me for their boss.

"Just because your Alem's new favorite doesn't mean you are any less responsible for the shape shifter escaping." Kasim added to Coran hissing menacingly that I had a hard time making out all the words.

"Kasim, I don't think Alem would be pleased to find out that she escaped under your command. So find the shape shifter or I'll see to it that you are personally responsible for her getting out." Coran looked kasim straight in the eye as he said these threatening words.

"Do not threaten me Coran." Kasim replied, he left with the others and Coran was left with 5 men who were awaiting their orders from him.

Coran was so collected and calm. It looked forced and then I remembered how good he was at hiding his true feelings from the world.

"but not from me, I know what your really feeling Coran." I whispered silently to myself.

Coran's lips twitched into a slight smile, then faded almost as if it never happened. _**He can hear me. His hearing has improved**. _I felt myself smile. **_I could always read him so well._**

With one last look at Coran I backed away from the closet door and turned into the passage way and made my way to the armory, where they were keeping all of my weapons.

* * *

I only needed one weapon: Charisma, my sword.

I got in and out of the armory without being noticed but it didn't feel right so I quickened my pace back down the dark corridor and made a sharp left. I heard footsteps behind me and looked back seeing nothing.

I turned back around and found a strong hand around my throat and my body slammed against the hard stone wall and dragged up a few good feet.

I dropped my sword and I was reaching for my dagger with one hand while the other hand was trying to pry the strong hand off of my neck.

"Who - are - you?" I managed to gasp at the stranger suffocating me.

"I am a stranger and you?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, it was both soothing and dark, a little rough too.

I stopped reaching for my dagger to look at him again and I thought I recognized him so I choked out at him"I - am - a - bea-uti-fal - altar." **_This can't be happening, he's dead, dead, dead and he's not coming back. _**I felt the tears starting to come but I pushed them back. **_No, I will not cry._**

Just then I heard footsteps coming closer to me and the man who was holding me to the wall. By now I could hardly breathe and I saw Coran coming around the corner.

"Gale! Stop its Arabella! Let her go!" There was fresh sweat on Coran's brow and it wasn't from running.

"I know who it is and I plan to take her to Alem. Now don't come between us this time brother!"

"I will if you don't let her go! Your killing her don't you see? She can't breathe now let her go." Coran was trying so hard to persuade his brother to put me down, I felt his grasp loosen letting me gasp for air.

"Coran, this is not Gale. He would never do that to me." I gazed at my love and sure enough it was him but this was a new Gale.

"Arabella you don't understand, he's been brainwashed. He doesn't remember anything except your name and who you are. He doesn't even remember that you were married to him. You must understand, the Gale you knew would NEVER do anything like this to you."

I turned back to Gale, "Gale, put me down."

Gale looked at me, deciding whether or not he should but he finally did and I took hold of his hand and placed it over my heart. Then I pressed my free hand gently to his face and closed my eyes. "Gale please you must remember what we had. You said that nothing could ever break the bond between us."

"What are you doing to me shape shifter?!"

He tried to pull away but this time my grip was stronger than his, "No, not until you remember who you are."

I could feel his eyes staring at me but I just shut my eyes even tighter. We were standing there for who knows how long when Gale finally touched my face.

"Arabella, I'm sorry but we can't stay here we have to get going." I looked up and expected Gale to be looking down at me but it was Coran.

"Where did Gale go?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice but I was unsuccessful.

"He's sitting over there, it seems whatever you've done its working. What did you do to him?"

I looked over at Gale, his face in his hands his shoulders shaking like he was crying. "Nothing, all I did was help him remember who he really is."

"Wow." was all Coran could say.

I walked over to Gale and put my hand on one of his massive shoulders, "Gale? Is it really you?"

He looked up at me with those golden eyes of his and I could tell right away that my stranger was back.

"Yes, Arabella. It really is me."


	2. Gale

Gale

I know I'm going to die, I don't know how I know I just do. A loud crash, women and children screaming, Coran shouting to me but I can't make out anything he's saying. The last thing that goes through my mind is an image of my beautiful Arabella and how much I will miss her, and then darkness surrounds me, consuming me in a whirl of confusion and pain.

* * *

My name is Gale Vilhelm . I am 23 years old, although everyone still thinks that I am 18 years old. Oh well I guess that just means that I can get away with some things still. Unless I want to go get a drink, then they think I'm lying about my age.

I have a beautiful wife named Arabella and she is the love of my life. We have been married for 3 wonderful years and I love her with all my heart. We are talking about having children and she is so excited; me on the other hand, uh, yeah, I'm not so sure if I want to have children just yet. But I guess that doesn't matter now that I'm dead or about to die. Now I wish we had children but that would mean leaving one more thing behind and I couldn't do that, not to our child or Arabella.

This is my tale.

* * *

It seems to take a lifetime to die when you know that the end is near. There is so much darkness and sorrow. I don't know which way is up, down, left, or right. The only thing that I know for certain is that I'm dying and there is a voice guiding me, I only need to follow it.

"Gale", the voice calls to me.

_**Where is that voice coming from?**_

"Gale hold on, it's me, coran don't let go"

_**Is coran dead too?**_

"Don't die on me Gale, your wife needs you, I need you."

"What's his wife's name Coran?"

_**Who's that and why do they want to know about Arabella?**_

"Coran, if you want your brother to live then I suggest you tell us exactly who his wife is."

"Cor-an don…" My voice trails off and I can't seem to find it for some time.

"What did he say?" I know Coran understood me, he knows me very well, but he doesn't seem to hear me.

"I don't know what he just said, all I could make out was my name and that was it."

I could picture his face as he said it: full of worry for me and no other emotion showing, I know he heard me, and just to make sure I say it in my head and hopefully he can hear me.

Since we're brothers we can communicate through our thoughts. It's weird I know but it does come in handy.

_**Coran, don't tell them anything about Arabella, I don't know who they are but I don't trust the sound in their voices.**_

_These people are Alem's men, I'm sorry but I have to tell them, if I don't then they will let you die and Arabella would kill me if I let you die._

_**I don't care, I don't want them to know the biggest secret she has, ever since Alem started sending out his men to try and kill all of the shape shifters she hasn't been the same, she can't even go out for a long period of time anymore, for fear of being found.**_

_I know, but I have to. I'm so very sorry Gale._

"So, who is your brother's wife? Are you going to tell us or will we have to just let your brother die and then make you tell us?"

"No, you said you would help him." Coran sighed a huge sigh and he only does that when he knows that he has no other choice. "I'll tell you on my own."

_**CORAN DON'T!!!!!**_

"Her name is Arabella. Sh- she's a shape shifter."

_I had to, I'm sorry. Arabella's my best friend, and I would never do anything to harm her without a good reason and saving you is all that matters right now._

"Wait. **The **Arabella? Your brother is married to the most powerful shape shifter in the world?! You're lying! And for that your brother will die!"

"NO! I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe me ask him yourself when he gets better and can speak for himself."

_Please do this Gale, tell them._

_**Why should I? You just told them didn't you? I don't see why I have to betray Arabella too.**_

_They don't believe me, you heard them. You have to. Unless you want us both to die._

_**I will NEVER sell my wife out to these people, besides I'm a dead man anyway so there really is no point in telling them. I'm not going to talk to you this way anymore!**_

I pushed Coran from my mind and focoused all of my remaining strength on the conversation.

"If you are telling the truth then you best hope your brother pulls through this.

"He will and when he does he will tell you what I have. That his wife is the most powerful shape shifter in the world."

My consious started slipping and the last thing that I can remember is that Alem's men lifted me onto a soft surface. I welcomed the comfort and finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Coran sitting by my side. I tried to turn over but when I tried to move it felt like a thousand needles going up my body.

"Go away." I whispered to him. I wasn't going to be in the same room with a traitor even if I was in serious pain.

"You're awake. It's SO good to finally see your eyes open."

"I said, go away."

"Come on you don't really mean that, I'm your brother."

"You mean you WERE my brother."

"Gale"

"NO! Go away! Go tell your new friends that I'm awake."

"Fine, I'll be right back." He dragged his feet as he left the room and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Coran was back in about five minutes with five heavily armed men.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Get him up and bring him to Alem's chambers, I'm sure he'd love to see him." Two of them came over to my bed and roughly pulled me to my feet. The pain was hardly bareable. I could barely stand up.

"Be careful, he just woke up and he's not strong enough to walk on his own, let me help him."

Coran started to walk over to me but with a nod from Kasim, Alem's right hand man, two other men grabbed Coran and tied his hands behind his back.

"NO! Let go of me! I need to help my brother."

Kasim responded by snapping his fingers and I find a cold piece of metal held to my throat.

Coran stopped instantly and looked at Kasim with pleading eyes, "OK I stopped now tell him to take the knife away from my brother's throat. I won't fight you anymore." He looked at me and I could see into his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I don't know if I should, maybe you're just saying that so I would take the knife away and the next thing I know I have a knife in my back!"

"No, I swear I will not fight anymore, you have my word Kasim." Coran bowed his head to show his promise was true.

"Fine, take the knife away and let's get a move on, the boss doesn't have much patience."

So we walked down the long corridors in silence until we hit a dead end at the far end of the mansion and there were big double doors standing before us. Kasim opened them and we stepped inside.

To Be Continued…


End file.
